1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to accessories for workmen and more particularly to an improved type of wrist band for workmen.
2. Prior Art
Various types of wrist bands have been utilized in the past, mostly for decorative purposes, but in some instances as work accessories. For example, a type of wrist band or bracelet is known which contains a pin cushion on its upper surface. However, this cushion is not useful for holding nails, screws, heavy brads and the like needed by workmen, because the pin cushion would be torn by the nails, screws, brads and the like if they could penetrate the surface of the cushion and they would be difficult to extract from the cushion.
Instead, workmen usually carry nails, screws, brads and the like in a belt pouch or the like from which these items are difficult to extract.
A number of types of sports bands have been used to offer support for the wrist or to serve as sweat bands. However, they are not capable of conveniently holding nails, screws and the like for easy access.
There remains a need for a wrist band which will enable a workman to conveniently hold nails, screws and the like in an exposed readily accessible position for instant use and which can be stored in the pocket when not in use and still bear nails, screws in a secure position. Such wrist band should be inexpensive, durable, compact and easy to wear and remove.